Rory Danes
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory get's adopted by Liz at Birth and Lorelai shows up at Luke's Diner 16 year's too late the day Rory comes to town to live with Luke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luke is wiping a table as Lorelai walks into the diner.

''Hey.'' Luke says

[Luke is startled and spills coffee on the table.]

''Oh geez.'' Luke says

''Sorry.'' Lorelai says

''No, I'll just you want some coffee?'' he asks her

''It's okay. I'll just lick it off the table. So? she tells him

''So what?'' he asks her

''Is she here?''she asks him

''She's here.'' he tells her

''Yeah? How is she?'' Lorelai asks and sits at counter

''She's fine.'' he tells her

''Did she see the bed?'' she asks him

''she saw the bed.'' he tells her

''Well, where is she? I wanna meet her.'' she tells him

''She's upstair's getting unpacked and settled in and organized

''cool thank's'' she says and get's up and goes upstair's and knock's on the door to Luke's apartment and open's the door

Rory looks up at her

''Hey Hi I'm Lorelai.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory walk's over to her.

Lorelai looks at her like she want's to know her name.

''Hi.'' [silence] ''Oh, Rory. Me. That's -- that's me.'' Rory tells her

''Hi I just wanted to meet you before Luke had a chance to fill your head with all kinds of little lies about me.'' Lorelai tells her

''so who are you are you like Luke's girlfriend or Wife or something?'' Rory asks her

''oh no no no just friend and customer not wife.'' Lorelai tells her

''So what's Rory short for?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh Lorelai technically

''oh aww wow cool what a coincidence that both of our name's are Lorelai huh?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea it was my name my birth mother gave to me but my adoptive mother thought that it was cute and so she just decided to keep it.'' Rory tells her

''oh cool that was very nice of her.'' Lorelai tells her

''yeah it's...it's fine.'' Rory tells her

''so do you need any help?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I guess sure I would love some help thank's'' Rory says to her

''Your Welcome'' Lorelai says back to her and smiles and start's helping her unpack some boxes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''So do you live here in town?'' Rory asks her

''I do'' Lorelai tells her

''do you like living here?'' Rory asks her

''I do'' Lorelai tells her

''so what do you do?'' Rory asks her

''well actucally I run the Independence Inn.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh cool'' Rory says

''yeah so what grade are you in?'' Lorelai asks her

''um 10th'' Rory tells her

''cool'' Lorelai says

''so do you have any kid's?'' Rory asks her

''I did but I don't anymore'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea who and how old are they what are thier name's?'' Rory asks her

''well I'm looking at her right now.'' Lorelai tells her

''What your my birth mom?'' Rory asks her

''yea I was.'' Lorelai tells her

''so what happened why did you give me up for adoption?'' Rory asks her

well it's a long story.'' Lorelai tells her

''well I like stories and I've got time to listen.'' Rory tells her

''ok well I had you when I was 16 and I was so young and my parent's wouldn't let me raise you alone without marrying your was Marry him and keep you or not marry him and lose you. So we decided that we we're too young to get married and broke up and went our separate We decided to give you to someone who we trusted and knew would give you a home and great life and let you have a chance because at life because your dad and I couldn't give you that.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Rory says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke run's upstair's and open's the door and both the girl's look over at him.

''hey how's everything going up here?'' he asks them

''yeah everything's going great she's such a big help helping me unpack thank's Uncle Luke.'' Rory says to him

''ok good so are you girl's hungry do you want me to make you guy's some burger's and fries?'' Luke asks them

''yes please'' Rory says

''yeah sure sound's great!'' Lorelai tells him and smiles at him.

''ok'' he says and leaves his apartment and goes back down tot he diner.

''So?'' Lorelai question's her

''So?'' Rory says

''You don't have to call me mom or anything you can just call me Lorelai but you don't have to do this but I would like to be back in your life and for you to give me a chance at getting to know you.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok!'' Rory says

''What?'' Lorelai question's her

''Well I'm not going to blame you or say that it;s your fault for giving me up for adoption I have no one to blame but my grandparent's.'' Rory tells her

''really thank you hunnie hey come here.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory walk's over to her.

Lorelai hugs her tight.

''that feel's so good to be back in your arms I love you Mom.'' she says and kisses Lorelai's cheek

''aww I love you too have sweetie I'm sorry.'' Lorelai tells herells her

''no don't be sorry it's not your fault you have nothing to be sorry for I'm really okay.'' Rory

''thank you.'' Lorelai says

''no problem.'' Rory says

Lorelai pull's away.

''ok I'll be right back I have to go downstair's for a minute.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I'll be here.'' Rory tells her

''ok.'' Lorelai says and leave's Luke;s apartment and goes downstair's to the diner. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorelai sit's down at the counter

''hey so I told her

''told who what?'' Luke asks her

''told Rory that I'm her birth mom.'' Lorelai tells him

''you told her oh why did you tell her she's just getting settled in and doesn't need to hear that right now!'' he get's mad at her

''why are you getting mad at me she's my daughter Luke I think she deserves to know the truth that I'm living here in Stars Hollow so if she ever need's anything she can always come to me.'' she tells him

'' I'm trying to go what my sister told me to do to straighten her out and make her focus on school and she doesn't need her long lost mother who she hasn't ever met or seen in 16 year's to come and screw everything up that I'm trying to do for my sister and make it harder for/on me to straighten her out because your here and now in her life.''

I am trying to keep this kid from falling off the face of the Earth. I'm trying to get her through school. I'm trying to give her a last thing she needs is a special appearance by her mother.''

''ok I get that but she's still my daughter so you can't really can't tell anything.'' she tells him

''Okay, well, while you're figuring it out, let me plant this little thought in your head - you do or say anything to upset Rory and make it harder for me to keep her on the right path, I'm gonna put your head through a wall. Any wall, you can pick the wall, but it's gonna be a wall, okay?'' he question's her

''Luke there's no evil plan here so just calm down ok. I have a job, a life. I just thought I'd come and...you know what never mind.'' she says and run's back upstair's and throw's the door open.

''hey!'' Rory says

''hey how would you like to live with me at my house I have a small room that is the perfect size for you.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok great I would love it/love it.'' Rory tells her

''ok great I'll help you start to repack.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok!'' Rory says

''you and Luke fighting?'' Rory asks her

''oh no I just don't think you living here is going to be good or help you stay on your schooling and future path in life.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok.'' Rory says

Lorelai help's Rory repack.

''ok I'm going to go and get my jeep so we can transport all your stuff to the house.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok.'' Rory says

''ok sweetie be right back.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her head

''ok.' Rory says and nods.

Lorelaileaves Luke's apartment and goes home to get her jeep and drives back to the diner and run's back inside and goes back upstair's. 


End file.
